Unforgivable
by GinHermi
Summary: Angels and demons break the norms and break the balances of heaven and hell through an affair. But what happens when the demon reveals it to the world through a poem? How will all react? And what, will the angel do when she finds her wings broken? DM/HG


**A/N: This was going to be a one shot but I thought it was a good prologue for a story. Depending on the reaction I get to this, I'll turn it into a story. Keep in mind that this is a bit stronger than what I usually write, but I started out through the poem, which is in the POV of the male, so it couldn't have been all peaches and cream now could it? Let me know what you think. Oh and, I own nothing but my strange, creative mind.**

**-----~0~-----**

Graduation day had finally arrived and the secret had gone on for months. Not one soul was aware of the events that took place every night. Angels and demons reveled in lust and as the angels became fallen, the demons became powerful. The feast celebrating the final departure had come and some of the graduates got up and shared their thoughts. This was when the most powerful demon sought out his chance to expose the fallen angel that hid its true identity…finally being able to break its wings, as he had sought out to do in the beginning. He got up and addressed his peers. Before he began his callous exposition, however, he said the following: "This is a poem I wrote about my lover, but is addressed to her boyfriend…"

And so he recited the rhyming words that shocked the hall.

_Your little princess, is my little whore_

_And where you never have success, I always score._

_She asks you for nothing, she begs me for more,_

_You're all prim and proper, while I'm sex, blood and gore._

_During the day she's your virgin, at night she's my minx._

_With you she's completely rational, with me she barely thinks._

_My prowess heightens her senses, as her opinion of you sinks,_

_You might be sweet and romantic, but you're pleasure giving stinks._

_She smiles all day, but shags all night,_

_With you she discusses, but together, between the sheets, we always fight._

_You can think of her as virginal, you deny her being a wench with all your might,_

_But let me tell you something, do you know she likes to bite?_

_She might just love you, but it's me she likes to fuck_

_She might like to kiss you, but it's my cock she likes to suck._

_She just blushes under your touch, but when in orgasm she likes to buck._

_You can try to give her what I do, but you're shit out of luck._

_This might be so sudden; this might be a surprise,_

_But I know every sweet spot hidden between her thighs._

_I guess you're not aware of her passionate outcries_

_Well you see worthless boyfriend, it's all part of her disguise._

_I might be an ass, but I'm letting you know,_

_That your sweet and innocent girlfriend puts on a hell of a show._

_With light, she's angelical, but in darkness comes her orgasmic glow._

_The soft waltz of love she dances with you cannot compare to our passionate tango._

_I'm close to the end, of my little poetic note,_

_Just a small throw down is what I wrote._

_Like slitting away at your sensible throat,_

_With this strange stinging venom, your wound I coat._

_I should just let you know, that this isn't a bet and there is no wager,_

_You should be happy to know that your broken heart is the only danger._

_Truth is your sweetheart fucks me because to her you're a complete stranger._

_So here you go Ronald Weasley, I'm fucking your Hermione Granger._

When he was finished, he flashed a smirk and sat at his place. The fallen angel finally broke and her boyfriend felt betrayed, the angel lost its temper and slapped the demons face.

"How could you?! You said it would be our little secret!"

"And you believed me? You forget, sweetheart…"he said as he lit a smoke: "…that I'm a heartless demon. I only wanted your body---but I sought the chance to destroy lives as well…your boyfriend's in particular."

"Why him? Why not my best friend, your other enemy?"

The demon coughed up a circle of smoke, raised one of his eyebrows, sighed and said: "Why should I? He's already had enough scandals to last him a lifetime…besides I had already shagged his girl way before we started our affair?"

"You are one insufferable git!"

He rolled his eyes, inhaled at his cigarette and said: "Yet you still want me. How predictable you are, angel."

The angel stopped playing with the demon and set out to mend her broken relationship. She tried to make amends, but to no attainment, her boyfriend was unforgiving. Angels and demons no longer reveled in lust…they now wallowed in solace and lived without passion. Many years later, the archaic creatures met yet again at a nightly gathering and broke the balances of heaven and hell once more. And at that climactic moment, the demon had proved, not only that this so called princess was a whore…he had also proved, more to himself than to his fallen angel, what he had once read was true… '_Life without passion is unforgivable'._


End file.
